


Make a Wish!

by hot_tamales



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Do Kyungsoo | D.O Is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, a bit of angst, also wtf am i supposed to tag idk, but like, genie in a bottle, genie sehun!!, i might add more people in here but this is what i have so far, kinda crack? i mean i'm kinda dumb tho so like ofc it's kinda crack, maybe i might do smut, reader is kind of like, stupid but then like not stupid and stupid again, then it'd b underage smut so idk, well kinda, yeah i got nothing else for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_tamales/pseuds/hot_tamales
Summary: You’ve led an average life; you have a nice family, you earn decent grades, and you have a crush on one of the top students at your school. However, you’ve decided that the plain-old lifestyle you’ve been living needs to change--you need a miracle! Somehow, you find a genie in a bottle, though under some rather odd circumstances. Wanting to escape your simple life, you try to fix yourself and be the person you’ve always wanted to be by making some wishes. There’s one thing you’ve seemed to forget: change isn’t always a good thing.





	Make a Wish!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this fic! Updates are going to be irregular because I still have no idea what proper work ethic is:)

Wake up. Brush your teeth. Go to school. Come home. Do homework. Sleep.

This had been the way you’ve lived for the past 17 years of your entire life. Every single day felt like it was lacking; you never seemed to experience anything new or different. Your existence probably would not even have made a difference. After all, that’s just all you were: average. It wasn’t like you minded the fact that you live in a nice home surrounded by loving people, or the fact that you weren’t failing your classes. You weren’t mad at those things at all. But the burden of being average bit you in the back. For years, you were happy. But now? You were tired of it, sick of it all. Being average equated you to the level of a McChicken. It wasn’t bad, but it certainly wasn’t good. You wanted to be a Big Mac--well-known and better than a McChicken (supposedly).

School was, as you guessed it, also boring. There was schoolwork, then lectures, and presentations. You had your group of friends there, sure, but it wasn’t like you could do much with them at school. Teachers would have yelled at you if you were to talk in class, and the only time you had to socialize was either during participation activities or lunch. Honestly though, aside from getting an education, there was only one driving force making you push through the endlessness of the hellhole that is the education system.

That singular driving force was Do Kyungsoo; otherwise known as the boy who unknowingly had you wrapped around his finger. 

Kyungsoo was one of the top students in your class, but one thing that set him aside is how appropriately grounded he is. He asserted enough self-confidence to be mentally strong, but still managed to not get ahead of himself and humbled his achievements. Essentially put, he was a role model; all the boys wanted to be him, all the girl wanted to have him, and all the teachers wanted to teach him. He may not have been a jock or a member of your school’s theater, but he was still a hot topic in the hallways to fawn about. Another thing going for him was his smooth honey-like voice. The man could sing. You’ve heard him sing before when he was by himself and when he was on stage, but his talent amazed you every single time. Kyungsoo was practically flawless; even if you wanted to find a fault in him, it’d be so miniscule to the point where it’d be forgettable. Sure, he was introverted, but you thought it was a cute quirk.

You’ve known Kyungsoo for years now, but ever since high school started, you suddenly couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. Until last year, you treated it as a typical sense of admiration, since he was so talented. But after you and Kyungsoo spent some time volunteering to set up for a PTSA meeting to get volunteership hours, you couldn’t get him out of your mind.

* * *

_“Kyungsoo, you can place that chair right here. Thank you so much, dear!” The sponsor of the PTSA said. Kyungsoo placed the chair down and smiled at the elderly lady, making his way back to you in the middle of the hallway. You two have been friends since you’ve known each other since grade school, but shockingly not as close as one would expect. That was the thing, you see. You two weren’t like best buds or anything like that. No, you two were as simple as it could get: friends. The two of you could hold conversation fairly well, but nothing too personal. While you would’ve liked to get closer to Kyungsoo, you knew that the task was simply untameable, like hair you haven’t washed in a week._

_“So, (Y/N), did you finish the Precalculus homework? I tried looking at question number 23, but after a while, I just got stumped. Were you able to solve it?” Kyungsoo asked you, leaning back against the wall the two of you stood by. You chuckled, covering your mouth. “What’s so funny?”_

_“Kyungsoo,” you gasped, “if you think that the question is hard, what makes you think that I understood it? I wasn’t the one who won all of those math competitions, now was I?” You smiled, shaking your head but Kyungsoo just stared at you. You’ve thought you’ve irritated him until he holds a hand up before you can apologize._

_“Be quiet. Think about what you said one more time and change it,” he sighed. You gave him a funny look of perplexment before you reluctantly nodded and cleared your throat. During the times you’ve chatted in the past, he’s never been like this with you. It confused you, if you were being honest._

_“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry, but I didn’t do the homework.” He placed his hand on his chin in a thoughtful position and quirked his lips into what could be interpreted as a soft smile._

_“Good job, that was much better. Don’t worry about the homework then. Anyways, it’s exam season soon. Have you been preparing?” He questioned you gently. You snickered yet again._

_“Preparing to fail? Yep, ever since I stepped into school this year,” you smirked, but yet again, Kyungsoo didn’t look very amused. He facepalmed, slowly sliding his hand down from his face. His eyes irritatedly locked with yours, and your smirk fell._

_“I’ll give you another chance to fix what you just said. Second try,” he stated. You groaned and placed your hands on your hips, shifting your weight on to your left side. Kyungsoo’s expression didn’t change, so you gave into him._

_“I didn’t start preparing yet, Kyungsoo,” you groan. Kyungsoo smiled at your honest and non-snarky answer, surprising you. Literally, this man could just grin at you and you’d bust a nut. What was wrong with you?_

_“That’s okay. You still have time to prepare. Some of the teachers are holding review sessions in their classrooms after school to help students, so you can drop by to study,” he offered, and you nodded your head in understanding. It was really hard to contain yourself around Kyungsoo. See, the thing about Kyungsoo was that he barely smiled, and that meant that every single one of his smiles were special. One could simply not wrap it around their head how hard you had fallen for Kyungsoo in just a few minutes. Separation and lack of attention made the heart clingy, and that meant that your heart was the clingiest around, even though you had little to be clingy for. He made you forget about how bad your stomach was hurting from that subpar cafeteria food you had at lunch a few hours prior, and how nervous you had been after that presentation you had given in your last class. Simply put, he was just too captivating during these moments, and that pulled you in._

_“Thanks for the advice,” you looked down and muttered, and he curtly nodded his head to dismiss it. You didn’t understand why he would even bother to give you advice. Yeah, you two were “friends”, but not close enough to help each other like that. The fact that he was being so considerate blew you away._

_You were just average. No one really paid attention to you too much. Now the top student was addressing you himself, and he was pretty much the first to do so. You looked up at him again, and he tilted his head in question._

_The top student was good-looking._

_“Kyungsoo, (Y/N)! Please come help to move some of the tables!” Kyungsoo moved from his spot, lightly jogging over to elderly lady. You took a minute, watching him from behind. A gushing smile graced your features as you longingly stared at where he once was._

_You liked him._

* * *

Snapping out of your memories, you looked up at the board to remember that you were in history class. Ah yes, the dreadful retellings of the past in the views of elites. 

To be honest, history was mainly just a bunch of patriarchal bullshit. But Kyungsoo was in your class, so you’d never make your opinion known. Taking a look at your watch, your brain did a tired somersault at the sight of seeing that there was just ten minutes of class left. However, your brain was stupid.

You had gym class after this. Gym class of all things! Your brain was seriously dead tired to not even realize that. Fortunately enough, your dear piece of eye candy, Do Kyungsoo, was in that class as well. Surprisingly enough, the two of you shared many classes, to your benefit. Ironically, however, the one class the two of you spoke about the day you fell head over heels for him was the one you two didn’t share this year: math. Calculus was boring enough as is, and the heavens decided to ruin your school year by making it even worse and leaving out the one person you want to see the most. It was funny. Hurtful, but funny. 

A paper was placed on your desk, and you quickly looked up to thank your teacher…

...except it wasn’t your teacher. Speak of the devil, it was Do Kyungsoo.

“O-oh. Thanks, Kyungsoo,” you stuttered. Goddamnit, did you really have to be that dumb to stutter in front of your crush?! He must think you’re a loser now! He’ll never want to talk to you, save being in the same room as--

“You’re welcome,” he said as he gave you a slight smile. Okay, maybe he spoke to you right now, but that didn’t mean he wanted to! He was just… ethereal. His plump lips taunted you. His hair? He’s had bad hair days, but to you, they were the best he ever looked (yes, even the time he shaved his head; of course you ate that up). “Hey, are you okay? Your face is a bit…”

Holy shit. Were you…

...fucking _drooling_ in front of Kyungsoo?! What the hell was wrong with you?

“A-ah, sorry! I think I’m just tired. Sorry, really sorry,” you awkwardly stuttered to him. He chuckled and shrugged as he strode away. Great. You couldn’t have fucked it up any worse, now could you? God was playing a fucking joke on you.

You decided to look at the item that had caused this interaction: your paper. Quickly flipping the side over, you found that you actually didn’t fail that last history test. A 98 was pretty sweet! All that cramming the night before the unit test helped.

Wait a minute. Why did Kyungsoo have your test? You looked around to see if he was still passing out papers and also to see if anyone had theirs out. Nope.

Strange, but at least he didn’t hand that one test paper you nearly failed a month or two again. That would have been pretty fucking embarassing. A smile adorned your face, gleeful about the successful test. 

Of course, that was just for a few seconds. School was great and all, but you still couldn’t get Kyungsoo out of your head. He was so handsome.

_“Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!”_ And there goes the bell.

* * *

Next period arrived: gym. That meant poorly trying to conceal yourself watching Kyungsoo run laps while your friends tease you enough to make you red. Your class headed out to the track in the back of the school after changing out.

“(Y/N)! Come over here,” your friend shouted to you. “If you don’t hurry, you’re going to miss it!”

“Nari, I swear to fucking god, what are you--”

And that’s when you saw what Nari was nudging you towards: Kyungsoo’s wonderfully toned abs which weren’t too muscular, but lean enough. His defined arm muscles. The broad expanse of muscles that was his back. Why wasn’t he wearing a shirt?

Or at least, that’s what you wish you saw. You followed Nari’s eyes to a gold Hydro Flask, sitting on the outside of the track near the sand pit.

“Wow,” you said.

“I know, right?! Though, I thought you’d be a little more shocked and surprised.” What the hell did she mean? It was a gold Hydro Flask. Sure, it was a little weird to see such a boujee bottle, but you didn’t care too much. You heard Nari let out a groan. “Is Kyungsoo really all that you think about? How do you not think this is the slightest bit odd?”

“What’re you talking about? It’s just a gold Hydro Flask! Good for whoever it belongs to, now they can flex their drip literally! What’s the big fuss about it though?” Nari looked at you like you had an extra limb.

“Dumbo, take a closer look! It says your _name_ on it! I know you wouldn’t spend on some over-the-top thing like this, which is why it’s pretty fucking weird,” she scolded you. Once you picked up the bottle and had a closer look, you saw that she was right; “(Y/N) (L/N)” was neatly engraved on the body of the bottle. As you inspected the bottle, you noticed another thing. 

What was it, you ask?

The bottle wasn’t just painted gold. It actually was _made_ of gold!

“Holy shit,” you let out, “that’s not mine though.” Nari giggled at your sudden change of expression.

“Y’know what it reminds me of?”

“What?”

“A modern genie-in-a-bottle kinda thing,” she said stoically. A silence consumed the atmosphere for a few moments until you both burst out into laughter. “Oh my fucking god! You actually think it could be one, don’t you?”

“I mean… it’s randomly placed here. It’s gold. We found it in the sand. If it’s not one, then what else could it be?” You didn’t actually think it was a magical bottle, but you had to admit one thing: the circumstances around finding the bottle were quite odd as well. For fuck’s sake, it had your name engraved on it! If that didn’t spell out ‘fishy’, you didn’t know what did.

“Ah, (Y/N), you’re too cute. Why don’t you take it home and rub it later? A cute genie might pop out,” Nari gushed, but you weren’t gushing like she was. “Oh yeah, I forgot. You’re never going to get over Kyungsoo, now are you?” 

“Hey! Not so loud, okay? Others might hear you!” But even though you tried to make your angriest pout at her, but she just laughed. 

“It’s fine! Not like everyone doesn--O-oh, the teacher’s gonna scold us! Take your bottle and let’s go to the group!”

And with that, the two of you ran off to the rest of the class, just barely making it by without having to suffer a punishment.

* * *

After that excitement-filled gym class, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but you could have sworn that a few of your peers did a double-take at your water bottle. You weren’t any kind of hypebeast to flaunt off your wealth, so it was understandable. You finally made it home after a long day, but to your surprise, no one was home. Strange, but nothing too extreme. Throwing your bookbag and folders on your desk in your room, you collapsed on the bed, still tightly holding your newly acquired Hydro Flask. 

_‘What a Tik Tok I could make with this,’_ you thought, simply to guffaw at yourself afterwards. After you finished your laughing fit, you held up the golden vessel above your head, inspecting it carefully.

“Would it really work if I rubbed it?” You asked to no one in particular. It wasn’t too bad of an idea. Hell, if a genie really was in the bottle, then you could summon it to give you perfect grades! Then you wouldn’t have to worry about that project that your language teacher had been dragging your ass about lately, now would you? Deciding that it was a ridiculous idea that needed immediate attention, you sat up and held the bottle with both hands. One of your hands supported the container from the bottom while the other rested just above the lid. “Am I really going to do this? That horse of a teacher gave me that longass project, and I’m doing this?”

Yeah. You were doing this. The hand that rested upon the nozzle of the bottle sprung into action, slowly making its way to the middle of the bottle. With an unusual apprehension, you dragged your hand across the metallic surface, feeling the coldness upon your fingers. To your dismay, nothing happened. That is, immediately. You set the water bottle onto your desk and chuckled, shaking your head.

But then, a blast of whitish-gold luster entered the room. The last thing you remember was seeing a human-like silhouette setting its foot on the floor before the light you saw shine so brightly suddenly left. And what did you see?

Pitch black.


End file.
